Frozen Frontier Episode 40
Recap Tuesday, 4th July 1511 (continued) On the way out of the "Scrag Hole" the party spot a side passage. Grimes hears some Scrag voices. Grimes tries to sneak, but accidentally causes a massive racket. Kel William Marshal and Pharis move in front of Grimes. Jaromir puts a Wall of Gloom over the entrance to the side passage. The spellcaster scrag summons 2 Yeti that attack the party. Grimes assassinates one of the yeti. Tewo scrag come out of the gloom, an archer and a spellcaster. The spellcaster scrag put Stoneskin on the alive yeti. Kel William goes to attack the spellcaster scrag, but the yeti then throws Kel William away. The party chip away the stoneskin and then Kel William kills the last yeti. Jaromir casts Bands of Sirellyn on the spellcaster scrag, holding him in place. Pharis then executes the spellcaster. The scrag archer hits Kel William hard with arrows and Kel William goes unconscious. Pharis finishes off the scrag archer as Jaromir goes to stabilise Kel William. Grimes searches the dead scrag, and finds their gear appears good quality. William and the dead scrag are dragged out of the "Scrag Hole". Pharis collects the to the sled and they head a distance away from the "Scrag Hole" and it is almost dawn. The campfire they set up lights on it's own, possibly a sign from Bellum the party assumes. The party camp while waiting for Kel William to wake up. Wednesday, 5th July 1511 Grimes goes to scout around and spots a scrag nearby. Grimes warns the party inside the tent. Jaromir heads outside the tent then it shot at by arrows and falls unconscious. Pharis drags Jaromir back in the tent and gives him a healing potion to bring him back to 1 hp. Jaromir casts enlarge on Pharis. Pharis charges out of the tent towards the scrag archer as Grimes sneaks up from behind. The scrag is killed. With everyone back in the tent, Jaromir casts detect magic and finds all the scrag weapons they collected yesterday and today are magical and all boots of the new scrag are magical. The boots make it so Pharis doesn't sink into the snow at all. The other boots don't sit on Grimes or Jaromir's feet. Jaromir casts identify on the scrag magical items. The ruined cloak was a cloak of camouflage. The arming sword has a minor attack and damage bonus. The bow has a minor attack and damage bonus. Jaromir fails to identify the boots. The party then continue to camp for the next few days. Jaromir then casts tiny hut to hide the groups location. Grimes with Pharis' help set some traps. Saturday, 8th July 1511 Kel William wakes up. He realises that the party left his harpoon back in the "Scrag Hole". Kel William then accidently eats some Scrag that Pharis serves in a stew. Sunday, 9th July 1511 It is a calm weather day. The party move camp north-west, scouting the edge of the cliffs on the way. Monday, 10th July 1511 Grimes scouts around for a mountain access while the other rest in the tent. Tuesday, 11th July 1511 Moderate weather. The party makes 13.5 miles. The party heads South-West down the edge of the mountains. Wednesday, 12th July 1511 Light weather. The party makes 15 miles. The round the southern edge of the mountain. Thursday, 13th July 1511 Moderate weather. The party makes 7.5 half miles heading North-East. Friday, 14th July 1511 Light weather. The party makes 19.5 miles. They pass though the forest on the west edge of the mountain range. Saturday, 15th July 1511 Calm weather. The party makes 21 miles. They leave the forest and head towards Swampside across the open tundra. The party spot a polar bear and it's cubs, but decide to leave them alone. Sunday, 16th July 1511 Calm weather. The party makes 21 miles. They arrive in Swampside. It is being run by Sergeant Mallory. The party decide what items to send back to the mainland. Category:Frozen Frontier Episode